


All In

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You hadn't realized that Sam had feeling for you until Dean pulled you over and talked.





	All In

_All night staring at the ceiling_  
counting for minutes I’ve been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone

 

You laid awake in your room looking up at the ceiling. Sleep was eluding you for the night. You groaned throwing your arm over your eyes. You had just got home three hours ago and the hunt had been quite successful. Dean and Sam probably were sound asleep.

 

You had joined Sam and Dean a few years ago on a hunt that they had crashed which had been yours. You had met their angel friend Castiel and found out that he helped them out on several occasions. Sam had thought that it would be nice to have you join them in the bunker since you didn’t have a place to call home. You had gladly accepted it and the three of you had fallen into a simple routine. But what you hadn’t expected was falling slowly in love with the taller Winchester brother.

 

Just the simple thought of him sent your heart rate through the roof. His simple little dimpled smiles towards you sent shivers down your back and the half smiles. God you just wanted to melt. He didn’t know what he did to you. Or maybe he did. You didn’t really know and nor would you ask. You were just too nervous to ask him about it.

 

You let out a soft sigh rubbing your face. You just didn’t know what to do about your feelings for Sam. You just had no idea. You so badly wanted to act upon them. Hell you didn’t know what he would say if you acted upon them. You had written many times in your diary… you thought it was silly for a woman your age to have a diary, but you had written many times about how it would go. Many times it had gone to x-rated. You often wondered how powerful he would thrust into you. How he would hold you in those strong, powerful arms of his holding you against the wall as he pounded into you.

 

You had distanced yourself from Sam and he had begun to think that there was something wrong with him. You had actually moved away from him after the hunt had ended that day and quickly went to your room which actually had hurt his feelings. You groaned thrashing around in your bed trying to find some sort of comfort. You couldn’t find any. Your mind was swirling with the thoughts of how you had hurt Sam. You couldn’t do that to him any more. You just couldn’t. Not to that sweet 6'4, hazel eyed, Adonis god like man that you thought was completely sinful.

 

 _But you know it’s alright_  
I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There’s no way I’m giving up this time  
Yeah, you know I’m right here  
I’m not losing you this time 

 

You let out a sigh and rubbed your face again. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight. You had gotten up out of your messed up bed sheets and went to your door. You slowly opened the door hoping that you wouldn’t wake up either of the brothers knowing that they needed the sleep as much as they could. They always worked hard when the cases came up and sleep was always hard to come by and hell you knew it too and that was what you were supposed to be doing, but sleep… well it was eluding you well. You slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a scotch glass and a liquor bottle. You rubbed your temple and let out a soft sigh.

 

“You know…” Dean’s voice rang out causing you to almost drop the liquor bottle that you had in your hand to the floor.

 

You whirled around and looked at him with wide eyes. “Dean.” You put your hand to your chest against the white cami top that you wore. You opted to wear it and a pair of short boy short panties to bed. “You scared the living hell out of me.” You snapped at him.

 

Dean scoffed looking at you rolling his apple green eyes. “You know you need to quit giving Sam the cold shoulder. I know you like him.”

 

Your cheeks flushed bright red. “Dean…”

 

“No, stop. You just listen to me alright.” Dean said holding up his hand. He was going to make you listen and you listen good regardless of what you wanted to tell him at that moment.

 

You snapped your mouth shut so you wouldn’t look like a gaping fish that had gotten caught by a fisherman. You looked down ashamed knowing that you were going to get the third degree from Dean and you knew that it probably wasn’t going to be a good little talk with Dean.

 

“Now are you going to listen to me?” He questioned you.

 

You solemnly nodded your head knowing that Dean wouldn’t let you get a word edge wise if you didn’t agree to his terms. You knew Dean fairly well and how he ticked and he wanted the floor and that was what you were going to do. You were going to give him that right now.

 

“Good. Sam cares about you, Y/N. I don’t like how you are treating him. Giving him the cold shoulder? That’s bull shit. You need to stop with that shit right now. He doesn’t understand what he did to deserve it, but it is really hurting him. I know you love him Y/N. Now tell me why the hell are you pushing Sam away from you, when it is clear to me that you have feelings for my little brother?” Dean asked crossing his arms.

 

You looked up at him and saw the worry and concern etched in his green eyes. You let out a soft sigh and explained to him that you had never really had a relationship before and you were afraid of messing it up. You had then gotten advice from Dean that Sam wasn’t going to push you away and you had known that in your heart that he wasn’t going to push you away. You should have known that deep deep down inside of your heart.

 

“You should go and talk to him.” Dean suggested looking at you with a small sad smile on his face.

 

You let out a soft sigh and looked at the amber liquid that was in the glass. “I will talk to him… I promise.”

 

Dean leaned forward taking your glass from your hands. “Now… It needs to be done now…”

 

You let out another sigh. You looked up at Dean and bit the inner part of your lip. You had no idea what to do. You needed to do this and had no idea how to go about doing this with Sam. You were scared about chickening out. You slowly got up to your feet smoothing out your white cami top over your abdomen.

 

“And for a push… I would say change.” Dean said with a wink. “Make it up to him for giving him the cold shoulder. He has been talking about settling.”

 

“What?” You asked, your eyes going wide, your cheeks blazing red in embarrassment.

 

“He wants to settle down. Remember the hunt that we had that mix of ghoul/vampire? He thought about settling down, Y/N… with a hunter… You can give him that Y/N.”

 

You took a deep breath and went back towards your room. You thought about what Dean had said. Could you really give Sam what he wanted? The some what normal life that he wanted? The some what normal apple pie life, a family and still hunt? Be a perfect little family? Maybe you could do just that you didn’t know. You just hoped that you would be enough for him. You stopped in front of your room and put your hand on your door. You let out a soft sigh before going into your room closing the door softly behind you.

 

 _And I’m all in, nothing left to hide_  
I’ve fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night  
And now I’m calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I’m all in  
I’m all in tonight, yeah I’m all in, I’m all in for life 

 

You went to your dresser opening up a drawer where you had kept your sexier clothes, which you hadn’t had many of, but thanks to Charlie… god did you miss Charlie. You still thought about the red haired hunter often. You really did miss her a lot. You had gone shopping with her and she had insisted that you got lingerie to wear. She knew that you liked Sam and knew that you would one day get the courage to sleep with him maybe one day.

 

You looked through the drawer and looked through the little items that you had hidden in there. You pulled out a red lacy bra and a lacy thong. You took a deep breath. You were thankful that you had shaved so you were smooth. You pulled your cami over your head and you put the lacy red bra on carefully. You then slipped your black short panties off and slipped the red laced thong on. You looked over and grabbed the red satin robe that Charlie insisted that you got while you were out which you were thankful that you had gotten. You slipped it on over your laced covered body.

 

You went to your mirror and grabbed the make up kit that you had which wasn’t much, but you were thankful that you had one. You did a simple make up to look good for Sam even though Sam had told you on a few occasions that you looked beautiful and didn’t need makeup to look beautiful. That was one of the things that made you blush. You pursed your lips together as you thought about Sam. You rubbed your thighs together at the thought of Sam being between your legs. The heat was beginning to become unbearable. You wanted to talk to him now and get it over with. You couldn’t believe that you were doing this. You took a deep breath through your nose and let it out very slowly. You knew that you were going to be doing this.

 

Sam Winchester here you come and you were going to be all in for the rest of your life forever. There was no stopping you. You were going to be his whether he wanted you or not. You had no idea if he wanted you or not. You had no reason to ask Dean if Sam liked you or not, but by the way that Dean had said things you had an inkling that Sam liked you.

 

 _There’s no taking back_  
what we’ve got’s too strong,  
we’ve had each other’s back for too long  
There’s no breaking up this time  
And you know it’s okay, I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There’s no way I’m giving up this time 

 

You went to your door and took a deep breath and opened the door before slowly walking out of your room. You saw Dean heading to his room.

 

“Good luck.” He said with a wink.

 

Your cheeks flushed as you slowly began to walk towards Sam’s room. You nervously bit the inside of your lip. What were you going to do once you got there? You couldn’t chicken out of this. You had to do this. You couldn’t keep giving Sam the cold shoulder. You wanted him… no… it wasn’t want any more. It was need. You needed him. You wanted to wake up next to him every morning. Not alone anymore. You just couldn’t do it any more. You couldn’t sleep alone any more. All of those nights of being alone you couldn’t do it anymore.

 

You stopped outside of Sam’s door. You took a deep breath and brought your hand up before knocking on the door. You closed your eyes shifting your weight from foot to foot hoping that Sam would come to the door and answer.

 

Sam opened the door and saw you standing there. What were you doing there. “Y/N?” He asked in confusion.

 

You opened your eyes and your mouth went dry. Sam opened the door bare chested wearing low riding sleep pants that were plaid. God this man was going to be the death of you. At least you would be able to die happy. But you knew that Chuck would bring you back and allow you to live. “Sam…” You said softly.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly, his eyes taking the sight before him.

 

“Can we talk? Please?” You asked softly tucking a strand of hair behind your ear hoping that you would be able to talk to him.

 

Sam let out a soft sigh. “Yeah come on in.” He said moving out of the way to allow you to come into his room.

 

You slowly came into his room. You looked around his room. You knew that you had never been in his room. He had been in yours because he had to stitch you up before when you had gotten a slice on the side and had needed some stitches and needed to be taken care of, but other than that he hadn’t been in your room.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Sam asked as he shut the door.

 

You fingered the tie to your robe. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sam turned and looked at you. “For what?” He asked tilting his head a little bit which made him look cute.

 

You felt  your legs shake a little bit. “For being a bitch.”

 

“Y/N…” Sam shook his head letting out a sigh. “You are far from a bitch. Rowena is a bitch, but you aren’t.”

 

“Giving you the cold shoulder. I shouldn’t have giving you the cold shoulder.” You said looking down at your bare feet.

 

“Can you tell me why you were giving me the cold shoulder?”

 

“I’m scared.” You said softly looking up at him.

 

“Of what?” He asked in confusion. He had never heard of you being scared. So it was a shock that you were scared of something. He came closer to you putting his hand on your satin covered arm. He was worried about you.

 

“Of what could happen between us.”

 

“What?” Sam’s eyes widened. What were you trying to say? Did you like him like he liked you?

 

“I like you Sam.” You said softly. “A lot….”

 

Sam searched your eyes and saw that you were telling the truth.

 

“I can understand if you don’t like me….”

 

Sam leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss.

 

 _And I’m all in, nothing left to hide_  
I’ve fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night  
And now I’m calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I’m all in  
I’m all in tonight, yeah I’m all in, I’m all in for life 

 

Sam’s lips moved with yours in perfect sync. His hand rubbed your arm in soothing motion.

 

You whimpered against his lips. Your legs felt like jelly. God you never thought that his kiss would feel like this. Your hand slowly tangled up in his hair tugging on it causing him to moan against his lips.

 

He lifted you up into his arms.

 

Your legs wrapped around his middle as he carried you towards his bed. You could feel the bulge that was growing inside of his sleep pants. God did you really make him hard? You tugged on his hair again causing another hungry moan to rip from his throat.

 

Sam ripped his mouth from your mouth and kissed your cheek and began to pepper kisses down your neck before finding your pulse in your neck nipping there causing a loud moan to rip from your throat. H e put you carefully down onto the bed being mindful of you trying not to be rough with you. He wanted to worship you and not ruin this. What ever this was going to be.

 

Your hands went to the knot that you had tied on your robe and quickly undid it. You quickly pulled the robe apart revealing yourself to Sam.

 

Sam’s hungry eyes looked at what you were wearing. His lips hungrily attacked your lips as his hands wandered the bared flesh and lace that you had revealed to him causing a loud moan to rip from you.

 

You arched into his hands. You loved feeling his hands on you.

 

Sam pushed the satin robe off of your body throwing it onto his floor. His lips attacked the side of your neck as you moaned out breathlessly. “Is this for me?” He asked huskily.

 

“Yes.” You whimpered as he nipped at your ear lobe.

 

“Why?” He asked kneading your breasts through your bra that you were wearing causing another moan to rip from your throat.

 

“I wanted to make it up to you.” You said even more breathlessly.

 

Sam latched his lips against your in another heated kiss. His tongue battled against yours.

 

Your hand tangled in his as he brought you up into a sitting position.

 

His hands worked quickly behind your back at your bra. He removed your bra throwing it to the floor. His hands kneaded your breasts. Your breasts were just the perfect size.

 

You moaned out softly against his lips.

 

He pushed you back against the bed. “Shh.” He said looking down at you with lust blown eyes.

 

“Sam…”

 

“Sh little girl.” He said as he latched onto one of your pert nipples with his moist mouth. His hand gave your other breast the same attention that his mouth was giving to your other breast.

 

You moaned out wantonly.

 

He switched breasts giving the same attention to the other breast. His hand slowly went down to the lacy thong that you wore. His fingers brushed against your the apex of your thighs. He moaned against your breast. “You’re soaked.” He said huskily.

 

 _I want it, I want it, I want it_  
I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah  
I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah  


You moaned out softly. You wanted him to do something. You thrust your hips towards his hand. You wanted some sort of friction to ease the building pressure that you felt.

 

Sam rubbed your slick folds through your thong.

 

You moaned out loudly.

 

“Are you wet for me baby girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He locked his lips against yours again as he ran his finger up and down your slick folds. He swallowed your moans as he kissed you.  He moved your thong out of the way as he slowly eased a finger into your dripping center.

 

You arched your back moaning loudly.  

 

Sam pushed you back against his bed. “Don’t move baby.” He said against your lips. “This is about you, but baby you can’t wiggle around so much. I want it to be pleasurable for you, but I want my lips on you.” He said as he kissed down your chest. He removed your thong down your legs throwing them to the floor.

 

You moaned out loudly your head rolling back onto the bed harshly. You closed your eyes in pleasure as his tongue met your slick folds.

 

He ran his tongue up your slick folds as his fingers thrust in and out of you. He added a third finger stretching you out. He removed his fingers from you causing you to whimper at the loss of his fingers. He quickly pulled away pulling his sleep pants down.

 

“Sam…”

 

“Shh….” He said softly leaning over you. “Condom?”

 

“I’m on the pill.” You said looking into his hazel eyes.

 

Sam moved your legs around his hips. He lined himself up with your dripping entrance and thrust in.

 

You both moaned out loudly.

 

“God baby you’re so tight.”

 

You felt like he was splitting you in two, but it was a good burn. You had wanted Sam for a good long time. Dean was right about this. You were making this up to Sam and you were in love with him. You rolled your hips causing Sam to moan out.

 

“Oh baby…” He panted against your neck. He laced his fingers with yours as he began to thrust into your tight wet heat. You felt marvelous around him squeezing him in all the right ways.

 

“Sam… God.. So good.” You moaned out. You met his thrusts. Your nails dug into his back causing him to his out.

 

He nipped at your neck as he continued to thrust into you.

 

You felt that familiar pressure build in your lower belly and you knew that your orgasm was close. “Sam baby… God… I’m close.”

 

“Don’t come yet…” He said snapping into you. His thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier as his lips met yours. “Come.” He said against your lips.

 

“Sam!”  
  


Sam thrusting had faltered and he had spilled his seed inside of you. He panted against your throat as he pulled out of you as his cock softened.

 

 _And I’m all in, calling out your name_  
Even if I lose the game, I’m all in, I’m all in for life  
And I’m all in, nothing left to hide  
I’ve fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night  
And now I’m calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I’m all in  
I’m all in tonight, yeah I’m all in, I’m all in for life  
Yeah I’m all in, I’m all in for life 

 

Sam looked at you with tired eyes.

 

“I love you Sam.” You said looking at him with loving eyes.

 

“I love you too, Y/N.” He said kissing you softly on the lips.

 

“I want to be all in.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to be your forever Sam.”

 

“You mean.”

 

“I want to be the one you settle with.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed you on the lips. “I can do that.”


End file.
